


I'd mount and dew you!!!!

by meisaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisaki/pseuds/meisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin are best friends who love  to go camping behind Armin house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd mount and dew you!!!!

Eren was being chased by his best friend Armin. He had taken Armin's book from him and ran away with it. "Eren give it back" Armin was starting to catch up with him as he stopped and Armin ran into him. They both fell onto the ground, Armin took chance to try to get his book back but was failing. Damn, Armin looked so cute frustrated, his eyes lit up with determination as he struggled to get the book back from Eren. He decided to cave and give the book back to Armin. Armin smiled and rolled his eyes in that way that drove Eren absolutely crazy. His  
beautiful eyes that Eren could have dove into and swam in all day, his  
blonde hair that reminded Eren of strands of woven gold, and his lips the were the most amazing lips he had ever seen.

Tonight was camping night. At least once a month Eren and Armin hike up into the woods behind Armin's house and camp together. They started hiking to go to their usual spot to set up the tent and collect sticks for the campfire, if they snuck out after Armin's grandpa went to bed they could walk the short ways to the beach and collect dry driftwood so that the  
fire would burn in dfferent colors, that was always their favorite part. At 2 they leftband put all the dry driftwood they could find into the rusty wheelbarrow and took it back to the campsite. They started adding it to the fire saving some for later, when they were done they turned on their favorite radio station and started hummimg along while watching the fire burn in different shades of blue and green. They loved this station because it plays their favorite music until about 3 AM  
then it switches over to classical music for some unknown reason. It was getting close to 3 and all Eren could think about was how beautiful Armin looked in the dancing colors of light from the fire, sipping the hot apple cider that they had brought in a thermos, all wrapped up in his blanket. When the classical started playing Eren stood up and fplayfully held his hand out to ask Armin for this dance, Armin giggled and took Eren's hand. They started joking twirling around and slow dancing togther, when the song was over the stopped dancing and  
laughingly looked up into the others eyes. 

Suddenly everything had gone completely silent, Eren felt as if the world was spinning around him as if they were still spinning and twirling. Never had Eren wanted to lean  
in and kiss Armin so much before. Suddenly Armin's eyes fell to the ground, he thought he saw something in Eren's eyes, like maybe he felt that way...... but no Eren is his best friend if he felt that way about Armin why would he hide it? Eren was always the brave one, the one to stand  
up to the bullies, the one to tell them to fuck off when they picked on Armin, he was the one who stood up for his friends and didn't take anyones shit. Armin was in shock he was going through this rapidly in dhis head, the sun was starting to come up and suddenly Armin was very tired. "I'm going to bed" he said to Eren who was still standing there  
staring off into the sunrise. Armin climbed into his sleeping bag in the tent, he tried to fall asleep but couldn't stop thinking about the look in Eren's eyes. "What should I do?" he thought to himself over and over again until he fell into a light restless sleep with Eren sitting outside the tent still watching the fire and drinking apple cider.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops sorry its short I didn't even write half of it my friend did. The name was a dare from a post on tumblr I didn't want to do it. But oh well


End file.
